


Lost and Found

by Apple_Queen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Reincarnation, Romance, Time Travel, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Queen/pseuds/Apple_Queen
Summary: Fixing the events of the final series takes longer than anyone would have hoped- five centuries longer in fact... In the end, fate has to help out a bit...Brienne has had visions of another life for as long as she can remember. A life in which she wears armour and fights with a gleaming sword with a lion on the pommel. A life entwined with a mystery green eyed man. Will Brienne ever find a love as strong as the love her past self felt for him? And as her visions become increasingly depressing, is there anything she can do to help the other Brienne?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, those last few episodes need a bit (lot) of a fix... Here's my slightly different attempt.
> 
> Updated because I realised the summary was the world's worst. Chapter 2 coming soon but can't promise how soon, at the moment my writing goes like this: Write a sentence, feed baby, write a sentence, delete whatever rubbish baby has bashed on keyboard (seriously, babies nowadays have terrible grammar...) and repeat ad infinitum...

Brienne’s first memory was not just hers. No. It belonged more to the other Brienne than to her. She would never forget sitting cross legged on her year one classroom carpet for Mrs Tyrell to read out their daily story in her clear no-nonsense tones, daring any of them to chatter. Only it was ‘The Silver Aurochs’ that she read out, and that was a story that Daddy often read at bedtime, even though it was definitely not Brienne’s favourite. So her mind drifted, and she started to doze, and suddenly the scratchy carpet was gone, and her yellow chequered school dress was replaced by cool, smooth armour. Brienne found herself on a bridge with a dirty green eyed man facing her down, sword gleaming in his bound hands and a triumphant smirk painted all over his perfect features. _‘I mustn’t kill him’_ the other Brienne thought to herself with irritation. The river gushed noisily and a bird chirped, then just as suddenly she was back on the carpet. It had only lasted a few seconds but it made her gasp as if she’d just run all the way around the playground five times without stopping.

 

“You have such a vivid imagination BrieBrie” said Daddy with one of his booming laughs when she told him about the dirty man, something he’d repeat many times over the years. ‘Brienne’s grubby man’ became a running joke that her sisters would mercilessly tease her about whenever the desire hit them, which was often. Because that was just the start of it, of seeing through the other Brienne’s eyes, hearing through her ears, feeling every touch, thinking her thoughts.

 

The other Brienne's emotions could bleed into her days too. Her brother’s 9th birthday party was ruined when she saw the other Brienne surrounded by a group of men. She didn’t understand what they wanted to do to her but she knew the other Brienne would fight to the death before she let them do it. Then somehow those same men were cutting her green eyed man’s hand off. There was blood absolutely everywhere. Brienne screamed and wailed in her Mum’s arms for what felt like hours, feeling the other Brienne’s sense of shock and concern. It was just so unjust. Mummy cried too when she told her about that vision, and there was quite a fuss when she insisted on speaking to her teacher about it, convinced that something awful must have happened at school to bring on that vision. But no, Mr Baratheon confirmed, Brienne had few friends and had been bullied a little but nothing traumatic had occurred. She tended not to tell anyone about her visions after that.

 

The visions usually came when she was tired or bored, or as she discovered during her freshers week pub crawl after too many tequila slammers, drunk. Usually they were just seconds here and there, in no discernible order, but that night she was treated to long terrifying visions of the other Brienne killing zombie like creatures.  When she got back to her small room in the uni halls, they quickly turned uncomfortably x-rated as the green eyed man, that constant figure in so many of the visions, turned up at her door complaining of the heat. Brienne tried not to drink too much after that night, and abstained from tequila slammers indefinitely.

 

It was only when she started secondary school and her history teacher Mr Seaworth had them study the war of the Five Kings that a chance line in a textbook caught her eye and she started to suspect that the other Brienne might have once been a real woman. _‘Although some at the time stated it to be blood magic performed by a Red Priestess working for his brother Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon is widely believed to have been murdered by the only female member of his rainbow guard, Brienne of Tarth.’_ That triggered a vision that left her feeling devastated for the rest of the day. The other Brienne swinging her sword uselessly at a figure made of black smoke, her heart breaking at the sight of a dark haired man dying at her feet. Brienne gained an obsession that day. She devoured everything she could find about Ser Brienne of Tarth- first female Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, first female Commander of the Kingsguard.

 

Her parents viewed it as a strange hobby that she had thrown herself into to compensate for her lack of friends. Her sisters whispered when they thought Brienne couldn’t hear that she wasn’t helping herself, it was already hard enough to make friends when you looked funny, without having weird obsessions too. Her brother didn’t seem to think much of it, but then his thoughts rarely strayed beyond football.

 

But Brienne had started to realise as she saw more of that other life, feeling in her bones that she would have made all the same decisions as the other Brienne, they were one and the same. She was Brienne of Tarth reborn. Her suspicions were further confirmed when she finally had a vision of the other Brienne staring into a mirror with a disgusted wrinkle of her nose. They even looked the same.

 

What she couldn’t understand was who the green eyed man was. There seemed to be a consensus in every history book Brienne could find that the other Brienne was ‘The Maid of Tarth’, that she took no lover, instead dedicating her life to the Kingdom. Brienne knew that to be falsehood though. She had seen the other Brienne and the green eyed man together first hand and felt the love between them- an emotion with all the subtlety of a mallet to the head. But she had also seen the other Brienne take her pledge of chastity and put on a white cloak with a sense of resignation. Something had gone dreadfully wrong between the other Brienne and the green eyed man.

 

Brienne prayed every day for a vision of the two of them together again, after all there was nothing recorded about the other Brienne’s death. Perhaps she had only been in the Kingsguard for a little while then left for him? But she couldn’t help the sinking sense of dread that one day soon she would have a vision of one of their deaths, because she knew in her heart of hearts that only death would keep them apart. Brienne ached to do something to prevent their separation- she hated every second she saw the other Brienne plodding around the Red Keep, thinking only of her duty.

 

The more she saw, the more questions she thought of. Was the other Brienne getting flashes of her life too? Would they ever be able to communicate? What would happen if she saw the other Brienne die- would she die too? But she had nobody to ask.

 

The first book was released when she was starting sixth form. The series was claimed to be a work of fiction, Brienne was the only one who knew it was nothing of the sort. Someone else had seen the story of the other Brienne and her green eyed man. The books were an overnight success, with everyone seeming to admire and identify with self-conscious kickass Brienne. The critics praised the detailed world building and believable characters. Brienne knew it was all so believable because it was all real, every place, character and event. The only thing the author seemed to have changed was the other Brienne’s appearance- he had painted her in a far more flattering light, and she couldn’t figure out why. Probably to make her more relatable, but it made Brienne feel more than a little bit annoyed.

 

Still, the books were a godsend. As each one was released, she could put more and more of the visions that she’d started to meticulously document onto a timeline. She also gained a name for the green eyed man, and with it a new obsession. She read all she could about Ser Jaime Lannister, one time Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

 

Eventually, she had to know. Could the author see it too? Was T. Lannister having visions of his own? She wondered if he could be her green eyed man reborn, but Lannister was a very common surname and his first initial wasn’t a J. There was very little to find out about the reclusive T. Lannister though, so Brienne gathered as much courage as she could and wrote to him. She worried that he would think she was just another crazed fan, eventually she realised she could combat that by including some details. Things she had seen which he would no doubt be including in a future novel. Blushing, she wrote ‘it’s bloody hot in here’ and ‘I’ve never slept with a Knight before.’

 

A month passed, then another. A reply never materialised. Brienne concluded it was all just a coincidence, he hadn’t seen anything. Years passed without another book, everyone seemed to think he had abandoned the series. Brienne finished university, moved to a little flat in the capital on her own and started work as a police officer, pouring herself into keeping the city safe. Mundane visions of life as Lady Commander continued to come thick and fast. She told herself the police force was very different from the Kingsguard, but really she knew she was just as lonely as the other Brienne.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter we'll be meeting Jaime, and then we'll be able to start the fixing process :D


End file.
